The present invention relates to a collapsible driver's cab for a truck. More particularly, the present invention relates to a collapsible driver's cab for a military truck which, because of its collapsibility, can be converted into a compact unit and transported into a combat zone where it can be reassembled quickly and put to immediate use.
A conventional driver's cab for a truck comprises a front wall with a windshield, two side walls, two doors adjacent each of the side walls, a rear wall, a roof, and an understructure which is linked to the chassis of a truck by elastic connecting elements. Such a truck cab is a stiff, box-like structure.
For military purposes, it is desirable that the truck cabs be collapsible into compact units. In particular, it is desirable if the height of the truck cabs can be significantly reduced so that they can be transported to a remote location, for example, to a combat zone, either by air or by ship.
This is especially true in the case of truck cabs to be used by military airborne units wherein the height of the aircraft loading space and of the loading door is limited. Furthermore, unloading of such truck cabs is often from an aircraft hovering slightly off the ground at or near a combat zone. As a result, it is also necessary that the truck cab be suitably insensitive to the shock of unloading from a low height. For military airborne units, it is of course essential that the truck cabs be quickly assembled into vehicles ready for combat use after they are unloaded from the aircraft.
Until now, truck cabs having a soft collapsible canvas roof and a tiltable windshield have been used by military airborne units. However, such cabs have certain disadvantages. For example, because of the soft canvas roof, it is not possible to mount an anti-aircraft gun on the roof of the cabs. Additionally, the roof of the cabs does not provide protection against atmospheric conditions, such as poison gas or radiation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved collapsible driver's cab for a truck, especially a military truck which is suitable for use by airborne combat units. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible driver's cab which meets the following set of criteria: the cab should be constructed with collapsible upper wall panels which can be lowered when the cab is to be loaded for transport; the cab, including the roof, should have a high load carrying capacity so that an anti-aircraft gun can be mounted on the roof; the cab should be capable of rapid assembly so that it can be put into service immediately after unloading; the cab should provide adequate protection against heat, cold and hazardous atmospheric conditions; and the cab should have sufficient structural strength so that it can be used in off the road service.